


Let's take the next step

by AinhoaGCH



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaGCH/pseuds/AinhoaGCH
Summary: Captain Janeway and Chakotay; Admiral Janeway and Chakotay. Two Janeway's can live in the same timeline? Can they all go home, with who they were supposed to in the first place? A Pon Farr along the story... No time to rest.





	Let's take the next step

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting as often as I can. Please, comment.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, that's who she was, and she wouldn't forget it. Fear was something she lived with, but she needed it. Fear, loyalty and love was all she needed to take the ship and the crew home, save. As she got out of bed she looked at the sleeping form next to her. She smiled and looked at him wondering how he had managed to break the protocol wall and give her all the love she needed. She walked to the other side of the bed and touched his face with her fingers. He was warm, and real, and some kind of feeling of relief burst inside her chest. He didn't move, he just kept on sleeping, or that's what she thought because suddenly his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back in bed. She yelped but a few seconds later laughed as he placed himself on top of her. 

-It's good to hear you laugh Captain.- he let her arms go and smiled.

-Well commander, it's good to do it.

-I've waited for this moment all my life. I've lived all this years just for this, and it was worth it.

-Really commander? I thought your purpose in life was to torture Starfleet, and me.

-Oh no, I would never torture you. You are too beautiful.

He kissed her sweetly and then laid next to her. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes for a second, thinking. She wasn't being unfaithful because she didn't have Mark anymore. He had got married, he had left her. He hadn't waited for her, and all that meant that she was as free as a bird, and she intended to do with that freedom what she couldn't when she was with Mark. She was going to enjoy for the first time in a long time this journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't felt that Chakotay had left the bed until she felt a pair of fingers walking from her stomach all the way up to her lips. She opened her eyes  and saw a cup of coffee right in front of her. God, how much she loved how much he knew her. She sat on the bed, taking the cup in her hand and watching how he put his uniform on, well just the trousers before he turned to look at her leaning into the wall.

-Well, are you going to stay there all day watching?

-I wouldn't mind, really good views of the Chakotay building.

-This building, my dear Captain, is waiting for the goddess Venus to start getting dressed or we are going to be late.

A bit reluctantly she stood up and walked to the bathroom and just to tease him a bit she took her nightgown off and threw it at him before she closed the door, laughing. He picked it up from the floor and placed it on the bed as he finished getting dressed. He heard the water running in the bathroom so he quickly tidied up the bed and took her cup of coffee form the nightstand.

-Kathryn, are you ready?

-I have a slight problem, could you come?

He went to the bathroom after leaving her cup of coffee in a table. He opened the door only to find Kathryn relaxing in the bathtub. She smiled up at him before she closed her eyes.

-I don't think you have a problem.

-Oh yes, I do. I don't have you with me in the bathtub.

-If I do it we are going to be very late.

-Come on Chakotay, if you don't do it voluntarily I'm going to have to order it.

-Bridge to Janeway.

-Dammit, - she muttered- Janeway here.

-Tuvok has told me to tell you that if at some point you're going to... start a sexual intercourse you notify him so he can cancel the meetings. 

-Oh Tuvok, always thinking about everything Mr. Kim, tell him to mind his own bussiness, and to cancel this morning's briefing.

-Yes, Captain.

-One more thing Mr. Kim. Don't disturb me and Commander Chakotay unless is something really important, I plan on enjoying a morning off. Janeway out.

She chuckled and closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt someone getting into the bathtub with her. She opened her eyes to see Chakotay placing himself on top of her.

-Commander, I see that you've changed your mind?

-Well, you cancelled the meeting, and the whole ship knows what we are about to do, so why not do it?

-Commander, is that a phaser I'm feeling in my thigh or you are just happy to see me?

-I'm very happy to see you, but that doesn't mean that I don't carry one around.

-If you have a phaser in my bathtub take it out, right now.- she moved her hands to his neck and pulled him close. He placed his own hands on her waist. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, and Kathryn took advantage of Chakotay's breathless moment to switch positions, so Kathryn was on top, commanding him just like she commanded Voyager.

-You are a liar. There's no phaser, and I could send you to the brig, but I've had a much better idea.

-Will we enjoy it, Captain?

-Oh yes... We both will. - she was about to kiss him again when the bridge called again. - God Jesus! What the hell is it now!?

-Sorry Captain- Tom's voice sounded around the room.- false alarm.

-The next who calls will stay in the brig until we reach Earth!

-Understood, Paris out!

Kathryn placed he head on his shoulder, but a few seconds later she kissed him again, taking him by surprise. At first he couldn't do a thing, he was totally in shock, but he quickly placed his arms in her back and pulled her to him. When they couldn't breath anymore they broke the kiss.

-Chakotay, - a bit breathless she spoke- make love to me. Passionately, hard, strong... Today I need you to take me hard against the wall, here, in the bathtub. Make me come so many times I won't be able to remember my name.

-I don't know if I could follow that suggestion, I could die trying.

-The commander, consider it an order.

-Yes Captain.

Just as he said those words he lifted her and pushed her against the bathroom wall; he was rough but he did it carefully so she wouldn't get hurt. She kissed him, showing him that foreplay, today, wasn't necessary, that she wanted a rough passionate love making scene. To be honest he didn't need her to say it twice or even voice it. His hands ere in her buttocks, making sure she didn't fall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

-Commander, now!

-Aye, Captain.

He entered her, slowly, making her moan. He started moving slowly at first, but when her grip tightened he took it as a signal, so he started moving faster and harder. She had missed this a lot, and it was sending her over the edge. The only thing that could be heard were the screams of pleasure of Kathryn and the sound of Chakotay's body slamming into hers, until...

-Captain. - the voice of Tuvok scared the hell out of her.

Chakotay stopped moving an turned his head to look at him as Kathryn screamed in frustration. 

-Fuck! What are you doing here Tuvok?

-You said that the next who called would be sent to the brig, so I decided that coming was the logical choice.

-An what the hell is... oh fuck... Chakotay, don't move!.- she moaned, but slapped him.

-The ship has come to a full stop and lieutenant Torres doesn't seem able to get the warp core to work. - he said all that without looking at them.

-Out Tuvok! Now!- she was shaking with anger and frustration.

-Of course Captain. What shall I tell engineering?

-I'll go in a fucking minute! Out!- she screamed those words.

Tuvok walked out of the room in his normal pace, and as soon as they heard the door close Chakotay started moving again. It didn't take Kathryn a long time before she was over the edge like before. At some point, they didn't know when, Chakotay was moving so fast and hard that Kathryn's back was starting to hurt a bit, but she was so close that she didn't care. A few seconds later both reached their climax, Kathryn screaming his name. After a few minutes he let her down in the bathtub, and sat next to her.

-Commander, even with the interruptions, it was good.

-They are expecting you.

-Who? - she closed her eyes and let the water damp her hair.

-B' Elanna.

-Oh shit! - she got out of the bathtub, dried herself quickly put her underwear on and half of her uniform before running out of her quarters putting her boots and jacket on. When she reached engineering B' Elanna and Tuvok were waiting there.

-Sorry I'm late.

-Don't worry Captain, we know very well what you were doing. Actually we heard it.

-What do you mean? - she was looking at her with her hands on her wet hair.

-Apparently Tom didn't cut the communications ¡, so most of the ship heard it.

-Mr. Paris is going to spend the rest of this journey in the brig, unless I decide to kill him before we reach the Alpha Quadrant. What about the warp core?

-Oh, that... I lied to Tuvok. There's no problem, but I need to tell you something, and well Tuvok also.

-Lieutenant? - Tuvok raised an eyebrow.

-I heard the Doctor telling you you were about to start your Pon Farr.

-Lieutenant, I believe that your behaviour...

-Oh Tuvok!

-Hey! Both of you!- they turned around to look at Kathryn. - Right, now that I have your attention again, what if we go to my ready room?

-What I wanted to tell you was nothing very important, just that Tom has developed a new program for the holodeck. It recreates New Earth, where Commander Chakotay and you were stranded. Since you are now in a relationship he thought you might like it.

-Well, tell Mr. Paris that I'm not sending him to the brig because of that program.

-Yes, Captain.

-Now, Tuvok, would you like to discuss your "problem" here or in my ready room?

-Captain, I suggest we do it in your ready room but with also the doctor.

-Of course Mr. Tuvok. Go and wait for me there- he left after nodding at her- B' Elanna, ould you send the doctor?

-Sure. Give me a minute to tell him to put hi holoemiter on.

Kathryn left engineering and went to her ready room. Tuvok was waiting at the door. She walked inside and wasn't surprised to see the doctor standing there smiling.

-Hello Captain. What seems to be the problem? Your back? Headache?- he saw then Tuvok.- Well Mr. Tuvok, your Pon Farr acting up again?

-Jokes, doctor, about this topic, are illogical and totally unnecessary.

-No sense of humor at all. - he rolled his eyes.- Then what seems to be the problem?

-I just heard that Tuvok is entering his POn Farr, and he suggested you came and told us if you have any idea what to do?

-The best thing would be for him to mate.

-And what will it take for him to mate?

-Just a female, but I'm afraid there are no vulcan females in this ship, so I thought of stasis. It's more dangerous but the best we can do under this circumstances.

-There's another possibility doctor.- Tuvok's deep voice made them turn around.- I could find a logical choice for a mate among the female crew members.

-And I assume you've already found her?

-You asume correctly doctor.

-And who's the lucky lady?

-The Captain.

It took Kathryn a few seconds for Tuvok's statement to sink in, but when it did she turned to look at him with her eyes wide open.

-Wait, what?! Tuvok, don't you think you should have told me before you had chosen me as your "logical mate"?! - she had her hands on her hips.

-Are you refusing Captain? You seemed the logical choice.- he raised his eyebrows.

-I'm not refusing, but I know what happens during Pon Farr. I just don't fancy myself running around the ship pregnant, to be honest.

-There's a small possibility you won't get pregnant.

-How small?

-1'205%

-Well, it's not a 30% or a 40%, those I would trust, but 1'205%?

-The you do refuse Captain. I understand the logic of your...

-No. I don't refuse. If I am to proceed I need to know everything that could happen to us during the Pon Farr and during the pregnancy.

-I've already done that- the doctor handed her a PADD.- I suggest Mr. Tuvok stays with you so he can answer any questions you might have.

-Okay, let me tell Chakotay first. He needs to know. You understand, don't you Tuvok?- the doctor left her Ready room smiling.

-Of course Captain.

She pushed her commbadge.- Janeway to Chakotay.

-Chakotay here, it's something wrong Kathryn?

-We need to talk about something. Come to my ready room. Janeway out.

-If you don't feel comfortable you can refuse captain. I don't want to force you.

-I do not refuse! Call me selfish, but I don't trust any other female apart from B'Elanna and Seven to carry your child. And well, Seven is out of the question and B'Elanna doesn't fancy the idea of a baby yet, and I believe Mr. Paris would kill you if he found out you had mated with B'Elanna.

She heard the door open and turned to see Chakotay standing there, with his hair still wet. He smiled at Tuvok and walked to Kathryn.

-What seems to be the problem Kathryn?

-I'll go straight to the point. Tuvok is entering his Pon Farr and I've agreed to mate with him.

-Well, thanks for telling me- Chakotay looked a bit jealous.

-Chakotay if I don't help him he will die.

-And if you mate with him you will carry his child.

-Honey, I don't want Tuvok to die, and I'm sure that you can see the logic in what I'm going to do.

-I do see it, but it bothers the hell out of me.

-I've considered an option for the embryo.- both turned to loo at Tuvok, who was looking at the PADD.

-Go ahead Tuvok.

-The DNA from the child could be changed from my DNA to commander Chakotay's.

-Is that posible?- Chakotay looked at Kathryn.

-It is commander. I've suggested it to the Doctor and he said it's posible and will only take a few minutes.

-What do you say Chakotay?- Kathryn looked at him.

-It's okay by me if the doctor can do that.

-then it's settled.- she turned to Tuvok.- Inform me when you will be needing me in your quarters.

-Of course, Captain.

-Dismissed.- he left her ready room. She walked to her desk and Chakotay to the couch. A few minutes after it she turned to look at him.

\- We are having a baby.

-Looks like it.

-Are we ready? We haven't actually thought about that.

-To be honest we haven't thought about anything. It's been a very odd morning.

-Kathryn, do you think we are ready to become parents?

-I think we already are. We are the closest to a mum and a dad this crew has.

-Yes, but it's very different to take care of grown up people. We area talking about a baby here.

-Chakotay, I think we will survive. I've thought about having children for a long time, but I didn't bring the issue up with Mark. With you Chakotay is different, with you I can actually picture myself having a child. With Mark I couldn't. I've been ready for many years, are you ready Chakotay? - he stoop up and placed his arms around her.

-I'm more than ready. - he kissed her lightly.

She placed her head on his shoulder and laughed a bit, then she looked up.

-We are having a baby.

-Yes,honey, We are.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions please don't doubt it, just tell me.


End file.
